wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa skarbów/15
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów Ze zbocza wzgórza, które tu było strome i kamieniste, zsunął się kłąb żwiru i z szelestem, koziołkując, wpadł między drzewa. Odruchowo zwróciłem oczy w tym kierunku i ujrzałem jakąś postać wyskakującą z rozmachem spoza pnia sosny. Żadną miarą nie mogłem rozpoznać, co to było: czy niedźwiedź, czy człowiek, czy też małpa. Było to coś ciemnego i kosmatego — nic więcej nie zdołałem rozróżnić. W każdym razie groza nowego zjawiska przygwoździła mnie do ziemi. Byłem teraz, jak mi się zdawało, odcięty z obu stron: za mną znajdowali się rozbójnicy, a przede mną jakaś nieokreślona, czająca się poczwara. W pierwszej chwili przeniosłem niebezpieczeństwo, które mi już było znane, nad to, którego jeszcze nie znałem. Sam Silver we własnej osobie wydał mi się mniej straszny w zestawieniu z tym leśnym potworem; zawróciłem więc na pięcie i oglądając się pilnie poza siebie począłem umykać w stronę łodzi. Naraz postać owa znów się zjawiła i zataczając wielki krąg zaczęła zachodzić od przodu. Byłem już porządnie zmęczony, ale nawet gdybym czuł się rześki tak jak po rannym wstaniu, przekonałbym się, że daremnym trudem było współzawodnictwo w chyżości z takim przeciwnikiem. Stwór ten przemykał się od pnia do pnia jak dziki zwierz, biegając na dwóch nogach na kształt człowieka: lecz zginał się niemal wpół podczas biegu, co go czyniło niepodobnym do jakiejkolwiek istoty ludzkiej, którą zdarzyło mi się spotkać. A jednak nie mogłem już dłużej wątpić, że był to człowiek. Zacząłem sobie przypominać, co słyszałem o ludożercach, i o mały włos nie zawołałem o pomoc, lecz już sam ten fakt, że był to człowiek, choć dziki, dodał mi nieco otuchy, a jednocześnie zaczął się we mnie znów budzić strach przed Silverem. Stanąłem więc spokojnie i rozglądałem się za jakimś sposobem ocalenia; wśród tych rozmyślań zaświtała mi w głowie myśl o krócicy, którą miałem przy sobie. Gdy przypomniałem sobie, że nie jestem bezbronny, odwaga znów wstąpiła mi do duszy, odwróciłem się śmiało twarzą do mieszkańca wyspy i postąpiłem raźnie w jego stronę. Tymczasem ów ukrył się za jednym z drzew, lecz widocznie śledził mnie z uwagą, gdyż ledwo skierowałem się ku niemu, już się znów ukazał i wyszedł mi na spotkanie. Naraz zawahał się i cofnął, znów wystąpił naprzód, a w końcu, ku memu zdziwieniu i zakłopotaniu, padł na kolana i podniósł błagalnie złożone dłonie. Zatrzymałem się powtórnie na ten widok. — Kto ty jesteś? — zapytałem. — Ben Gunn — odpowiedział, a głos jego brzmiał chrapliwie i zacinał się jak klucz w zardzewiałym zamku. — Jestem nieszczęśliwy Ben Gunn i już od trzech lat nie rozmawiałem z żadną chrześcijańską duszą. Mogłem teraz przekonać się, że był to biały człowiek jak ja, a nawet rysy miał dość przystojne. Skóra, tam gdzie przeglądała, była spalona od słońca, nawet wargi miał niemal czarne, a jego jasne oczy wprost niesamowicie odbijały od tej ciemnej twarzy. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem ani sobie nie wyobrażałem podobnego obdartusa. Był odziany w strzęp starego płótna żaglowego i zetlałego ubrania żeglarskiego, a ta niezwykła łatanina trzymała się razem jedynie dzięki kombinacji najróżnorodniejszych i niezharmonizowanych z sobą wiązadeł, mosiężnych guzików, małych patyczków i pętli zasmolonego powroza. Na lędźwiach miał stary pas skórzany z mosiężną sprzączką, który był jedyną całą rzeczą w jego odzieniu. — Trzy lata! — zawołałem. — Czy jesteś rozbitkiem? — Nie, przyjacielu — odrzekł — maronem. Słyszałem już dawno to słowo i wiedziałem, ze oznacza rodzaj strasznej kary, dość pospolitej wśród korsarzy, a polegający na tym, że winowajcę wysadza się na pustej i ustronnej wyspie z garstką prochu i kul. — Zesłany jestem od trzech lat — mówił w dalszym ciągu ów człowiek — żywiłem się dziczyzną, jagodami i ostrygami. Myślę, że człowiek, gdziekolwiek się znajdzie, potrafi wyżywić się jako tako. Jednakże, mój przyjacielu, stęskniłem się już za strawą chrześcijańską. Może masz przypadkiem przy sobie kawałek sera? Nie? Och! w ciągu wielu długich nocy śniłem o serze... zwłaszcza o zapiekanym serze... i ocknąwszy się, znajdowałem się znów tutaj. — O ile uda mi się kiedykolwiek dostać znów na okręt, będziesz miał sera po samo gardło — powiedziałam. Przez ten cały czas obmacywał materiał mej kurtki, gładził moje ręce, przypatrywał się moim trzewikom i w ogóle, gdy przestawał mówić, okazywał dziecinną radość z obecności pokrewnego sobie stworzenia. Lecz podczas mych końcowych słów wyprostował się, jakby się czegoś przeraził, i spojrzał przebiegle. — Jeżeli uda ci się kiedykolwiek dostać na okręt, powiadasz? — powtórzył. — Co to, któż ci stoi na zawadzie? — Nie ty, ma się rozumieć — brzmiała moja odpowiedź. — Masz rację! — zawołał. — No, a teraz ty... jak się nazywasz, kamracie? — Jim — odpowiedziałem. — Jim, Jim! — powtarzał, widocznie bardzo zadowolony. — A więc dobrze, Jimie, wiedz, że prowadziłem życie tak straszne, że zawstydzisz się, gdy usłyszysz o nim! Ale ty, na przykład, patrząc na mnie nie pomyślałbyś, że miałem kiedyś bogobojną matkę? — Dlaczegóż by nie? Dlaczego tak sądzisz? — odrzekłem. — Ach tak — westchnął ów człowiek. — Miałem matkę nadzwyczaj pobożną. Ja też byłem łagodnym, bogobojnym dzieckiem i umiałem recytować katechizm tak prędko, że nie można było rozróżnić słów. I oto do czego doszło, Jimie, a rozpoczęło się to od gry w pliszkę na poświęconych kamieniach nagrobnych! Od tego to się zaczęło... no, i poszło dalej. Moja matka mówiła mi o tym i przepowiadała mi wszystko. Tak, cnotliwa niewiasta! Ale Opatrzność tu mnie przysłała. Przemyślałem to wszystko na tej odludnej wyspie i nawróciłem się na drogę dawnej bogobojności. Nie przyłapiesz mnie już na nadmiernym upijaniu się rumem, choć co prawda przy pierwszej sposobności łyknę naparsteczek na szczęście. Zobowiązałem się, że będę dobrym człowiekiem, i znam drogę do tego celu. Tu obejrzawszy się dokoła i zniżając głos szepnął: — I Jimie, jestem bogaty. W tej chwili nabrałem pewności, że ten biedak w swym osamotnieniu popadł w obłąkanie. Prawdopodobnie wrażenie to odbiło się na mej twarzy, gdyż Gunn powtórzył gorąco swe zapewnienie: — Bogaty, bogaty, powiadam! I jeszcze jedno powiem: wykieruję cię na człowieka, Jimie. Ach, Jimie będziesz błogosławił niebo, oj będziesz, żeś był pierwszym człowiekiem, który mnie tu odnalazł! Naraz spochmurniał, pochwycił mnie silnie za rękę i wzniósł groźnie przed mymi oczyma palec wskazujący: — A teraz, Jimie, powiedz mi prawdę: to nie jest okręt Flinta? — zapytał. Słowa te natchnęły mnie szczęśliwą myślą, gdyż pojąłem, że znalazłem sprzymierzeńca, więc odparłem bez wahania: — To nie jest okręt Flinta, Flint już nie żyje, lecz skoro pytasz, powiem ci otwarcie: na okręcie znajduje się kilku ludzi Flinta, na nieszczęście dla pozostałych. — Nie ma tam człowieka... z jedną... nogą? — jęknął ów. — Silvera? — zapytałem. — Tak, Silvera! tak się nazywał! — Jest kucharzem, a zarazem hersztem. Wyspiarz trzymał jeszcze mą rękę w przegubie, a usłyszawszy ostatnie wyrazy wykręcił mi ją i rzekł: — Gdybyś był nasłany przez Długiego Johna, musiałbyś być głupi jak cielęce nogi. Przecież umiem się poznać na tym! Ale gdzie się znajdujesz, jak myślisz? Skupiłem od razu myśli i odpowiadając na pytanie przedstawiłem mu całą historię naszej wyprawy i odmalowałem ciężkie położenie, w jakie popadliśmy. Słuchał mnie z natężoną uwagą, a gdy skończyłem, pogłaskał mnie po głowie mówiąc: — Jesteś dobrym chłopakiem, Jim! Oj, wpadliście wszyscy w porządne tarapaty, a co? No, zaufaj tylko Ben Gunnowi. Ben Gunn da już temu radę! Ale czy uważasz za prawdopodobne, aby wasz dziedzic okazał się hojny w razie udzielenia mu pomocy, skoro sam znajduje się w opresji, jak zauważyłeś? Oznajmiłem, że dziedzic jest najwspaniałomyślniejszym człowiekiem pod słońcem. — Tak, ale widzisz — odparł Ben Gunn — nie chodzi mi o to, żeby mnie mianował swoim odźwiernym, ubrał mnie w swoją liberię, i tak dalej, na tym mi nie zależy, Jimie. Mam to na myśli, czy on zezwoli chętnie na zabranie, dajmy na to, tysiąca funtów z tych pieniędzy, które są już prawie jego własnością? — Jestem przekonany, że pozwoli — zapewniłem go. — Według pierwotnego zamiaru wszyscy marynarze mieli otrzymać pewną część skarbu. — A co będzie z... moim powrotem? — dodał patrząc bardzo przebiegle. — Co sobie myślisz? — zawołałem. — Dziedzic jest człowiekiem szlachetnym, a jeżeli pozbędziemy się tylu innych, będziemy potrzebowali twojej pomocy, gdy pożeglujemy do ojczyzny. — Ach, to tak! — odetchnął zesłaniec z widoczną ulgą. — Teraz ci coś powiem — ciągnął dalej — tylko tyle, nic nadto. Byłem na okręcie Flinta, gdy ten zakopał swe skarby... on i sześciu innych — sześciu tęgich marynarzy. Oni byli na lądzie prawie cały tydzień, my zaś znajdowaliśmy się opodal na starym „Koniu Morskim”. Pewnego pięknego dnia odezwał się sygnał. Nadjechał Flint sam w małej łódce, a głowę miał przewiązaną szafirową chustką. Słońce właśnie wschodziło i wyglądał trupioblady przy dziobie okrętu. Ale on był, uważasz, a sześciu już nie żyło... już byli nieżywi i pogrzebani. Jak się to stało, żaden z marynarzy nie mógł dociec. Była jakaś bitwa, morderstwo, nagła śmierć, w każdym razie jeden na sześciu. Billy Bones był bosmanem, a Długi John kwatermistrzem. I pytali się go, gdzie jest skarb. Powiedział: „No, możecie sobie iść na ląd, jeśli chcecie, i pozostać tam, ale okręt popłynie dalej, aby zdobyć nowe skarby, do kroćset piorunów!” Tak powiedział. Otóż trzy lata temu płynąłem na innym okręcie... i ujrzeliśmy tę wyspę. „Chłopcy! — odezwałem się — tu spoczywa skarb Flinta; wylądujmy i odnajdźmy go”. Kapitan skrzywił się na to, lecz wszyscy moi współtowarzysze przychylili się do mego zdania i wylądowali. Dwanaście dni strawiliśmy na poszukiwaniach, a z każdym dniem towarzysze moi coraz więcej zżymali się na mnie, aż pewnego pięknego poranku dali drapaka na okręt. „Mamy tu dla ciebie, Ben Gunn — powiedzieli — muszkiet, łopatę i kilof. Możesz tu pozostać i dokopać się do skarbów Flinta”. Wyobraź sobie, Jimie: przeżyłem tu trzy lata i nie miałem w ustach od owego dnia aż po dziś dzień ani kęsa chrześcijańskiej strawy. Spójrz no tu, spójrz na mnie. Czy wyglądam na ciurę okrętowego? Nie, sam przyznasz. A dodam też, że nigdy nim nie byłem. Mówiąc to pokiwał głową i uszczypnął mnie mocno, po czym ciągnął dalej: — Wspomnij tylko te słowa swemu panu, Jimie! I nigdy nim nie był — te słowa. „Ten człowiek spędził trzy lata na wyspie, we dnie i w nocy, czy pogoda, czy słota; może niekiedy myślał o pacierzu — tak powiesz — a może czasem o swej starej matce, jak gdyby jeszcze żyła. Ale większą część czasu — i to mu powiesz — większą część czasu musiał Gunn spędzić na innych zajęciach”. A potem uszczypnij swego starego tak jak ja ciebie w tej chwili. I uszczypnął mnie znowu w sposób nader poufały. — Potem wstaniesz i tak powiesz — mówił dalej — „Gunn jest dobrym człowiekiem — tak powiesz — i żywi o wiele więcej zaufania — o wiele, zapamiętaj to sobie! — do pana z panów, aniżeli do tych panów szczęścia, do jakich sam należał”. — Dobrze — odpowiedziałem — nie rozumiem ani słowa z tego, co powiedziałeś. Ale to mnie ani grzeje, ani ziębi. Chodzi o to, jak mam dostać się na okręt? — Istotnie — rzekł zesłaniec. — W tym sęk! Ale ja tu mam łódkę, którą własnoręcznie wydłubałem. Ukryłem ją pod tą białą skałą. W ostatecznym razie możemy jej spróbować, gdy zapadnie zmierzch. Hej! — uciął nagle — cóż to takiego? Właśnie bowiem w tej chwili, chociaż do zachodu słońca pozostały jeszcze ze dwie godziny, przebudziły się wszystkie echa na wyspie i odpowiedziały rykiem na huk działa. — Walka się rozpoczęła! — krzyknąłem. — Chodź za mną! I zacząłem pędzić w kierunku przystani zapomniawszy zgoła o strachu, a zesłaniec biegł tuż obok mnie w swych skórkach koźlich lekko i bez wysiłku. — W lewo, w lewo! — przemówił — trzymaj się lewej strony, miły Jimie! Szust pod drzewo! W tym oto miejscu zabiłem pierwszego kozła. One już tu nie przychodzą teraz, ale gnieżdżą się na tych górach ze strachu przed Ben Gunnem. O, a tutaj jest smyntarz (zapewne oznaczało to cmentarz). Widzisz te wały? Tu często przychodziłem i modliłem się, gdy mi się zdawało, że musi już być niedziela. Nie było tu kaplicy, ale to miejsce wygląda jakoś bardziej uroczyście i odświętnie. Zresztą, jak widzisz, Ben Gunn był ubogi: ani duchownej osoby, ani nawet Biblii czy chorągwi, sam powiedz. Tak gwarzył biegnąc wraz ze mną, nie oczekując ani nie otrzymując żadnej odpowiedzi. Po dość znacznej przerwie zagrzmiał znów wystrzał armatni wraz z grzechotaniem rusznic i samopałów. Znów nastąpiła pauza, a niedługo, niespełna o ćwierć mili przed sobą, ujrzałem narodową banderę Wielkiej Brytanii powiewającą w powietrzu nad lasem.